What Love Brings
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Danny and Lindsay share their life together. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**N/A: Danny and Lindsay have been dating for 6 months secretly.**

What Love Brings

Chapter 1  


Danny and Lindsay were lying in bed, with Lindsay's head on Danny's chest.

"Danny, can you believe that we have been dating for six months, without anyone knowing."

"You can say that again, but it has been the best six months of my life." Lindsay leans up and places a kiss on his lips.

"It has been the best six months of my life as well. Happy anniversary, babe."

"Happy anniversary, Montana."

"Linds, I have been waiting to ask you a question."

"Sure babe, what is it?"

"Lindsay I love you so much. You are my everything and I can not live life without you. So will you marry me?"

Danny rolled over and took out a black ring box out of his bedside table and turned back to look at Lindsay. She had tears in her eyes.

"Danny YES! I will marry you!"

Danny leaned over and placed a kiss oh her lips then he opened the ring box and took out a white gold ring with diamond's in the band with a single diamond in the center and slipped it on to her left ring finger.

Danny and Lindsay decided to get married the next week at City Hall. Lindsay wore a white dress and Danny wore a pair of slacks and a white top.

A month has passed since Danny and Lindsay have gotten married and still no one knows the wiser. Danny and Lindsay were sleeping in bed one evening when Danny's cell phone started to ring.

Ring, Ring.

Lindsay started to wake up due to the ringing phone.

"Danny don't get it." Lindsay said in a still half a sleep voice.

Danny picked up the phone.

"Messer".

"Hey Danny its Flack."

"Dannyyyyyy."

Danny turned to Lindsay

"Shhh babe its work"

Danny then turned back to the phone

"Hey sorry Flack, what do you need?"

"I need you at a scene. Stella and Mac are there now but it is a really big scene so Mac told me to call you and he expects you here in two hours."

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"Ok thanks I will be their in a few."

"Bye"

Danny hung up the phone.

"Babe you need to let me get up I need to go."

"Ok, I will see you at work later on today and I love you."

"I love you too, see you latter Montana."

Few hours latter-9:30am

"So, Danny who was with you last night?"

"What are you talking about Flack?"

"I am talking about hearing a women's voice over the phone when I called you at 5:30 this morning."

"Hey guys what are you talking about." Stella walked in with Lindsay and Hawkes behind her.

"We are talking about Danny's new lady."

"How do you know he has a new lady Flack?"

"Well geneses when I called him this morning I heard a women's voice, that's how I new Stel."

"Well you know I need the evidence before I judge anything, but know I think I have it."

"So Danny are you going to tell us who she is."

"No way."

"Come on Danny." Lindsay said.

"No is no, now lets get back to work."

Later that evening 

Danny and Lindsay were lying in bed, when Danny started to talk.

"Montana, do you ever think of having kids?"

"Sure, I guess so, why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"I do not know, I just want to know I guess."

"Danny do you want a baby?"

"I always wanted kids, but if you really don't want them then that's ok, you will be the one that will have to carry the baby and if you do not want to then that's fine with me…."

Lindsay leaned forwarded before he can say anything else.

"What's that for?"

"To shut you up."

"That's not vary nice."

"Danny I would love to have a baby with you. If it were anyone else I would not be so sure, but with you I do not even have to think about it."

"Really!"

"Really."

"So we just stop using protection."

"That's how it works cowboy."

Two Months Later

Lindsay and Danny have been trying to have a baby for two months now. It was early in the morning and Lindsay was in the washroom throwing up. Danny walked in hearing her.

"Linds are you ok, this is the third time this week, may be you should go to the doctor."

After Lindsay was finished she flushed the toilet, washed out her mouth and followed Danny back into their bedroom and sat down oh the bed. Lindsay turned to Danny.

"Danny, I think I might be pregnant."

Danny just broke out into a smile.

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour, are you going to come with me?"

"Of course Montana, why wouldn't you think I would come."

"I do not know."

"Well we better get ready so we are not late for the appointment."

An hour and a half later Danny and Lindsay were walking out of the Doctors office with big smiles on their faces. Danny drove them back to their apartment so Lindsay could get her car and drive to the lab.

A couple of hours later Danny and Lindsay were in the break room taking a break from their case and the radio was play in the background when it started to play a song. Danny walked over to Lindsay.

"It's our song, may I have this dance?"

"Danny people will see."

"I do not care Montana."

Danny put his hands behind her neck and unclasped her necklace around it and slipped off two rings and put them on her left ring finger. He did the same with his.

Lindsay smiled and took his hand

"I would love to have this dance."

Danny helped her off the couch and brought her in to the middle of the floor. He put his left hand on her lower back and the other at the back of her head. She put her left hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder and they started to dance to their song while Danny started to sing in her ear

._When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
_

He looked up at her and placed a kiss on her head

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

Danny took his hand that was on the small of her back and grabbed her left hand in his and put it back on his chest.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night  
_

Danny started to sing softly in her ear.

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

Lindsay put her head down oh his shoulder

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

Lindsay started to sing With Danny softly_  
_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Danny leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

Just after Danny kissed her Mac, Stella, Hawks and Flack were walking down the hall way when

Stella stopped them.

"Stella what are you doing?" Mac asked just a bit pissed off.

"Look." She pointed to the break room where you could she Danny holding Lindsay, with her head

on his shoulder and him whispering in her ear.

Break Room

The song is still play, but about to end.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

The song finished and Lindsay picked her head up of his shoulder. Danny turned her around so her

back was to his front and he put his hand on her stomach. Lindsay put her hands on top of his, she

turned around and smiled at him. They started to sway to the new song that started playing.

Outside

How long do you think this has been going on?" Stella asked the guys.

"Well I think personally at least three months. I think it was Lindsay I heard that time when I

called him at 5:30 in the morning."

"Do you really think they would be hiding it for that long?"

"I do not really know."

"Hey Mac what do you think about this?" Stella asked.

"Well I think we should keep going to the place we were all headed to before we saw this."

"Ah Mac we were all heading into the break room."

"Well that is were we shall go."

"But Mac."

"Stella!"

"Ok, come on guys."

Break Room

Danny leaned down and placed a kiss oh Lindsay lips then whispered in her ear.

"I love you Montana."

"I love you too."

At that moment the rest of the team entered the room.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything". Mac said.

"Nope you are not interrupting anything Mac."

"That's good."

"So where are you guys on your case?"

"We closed it."

"Already?"

"Yah Mac already, why are you surprised?"

"No."

"Ok then."

The radio was still playing in the background when another song came on and Danny just smiled at

Lindsay and she smiled back. Danny turned her around and started to sway with her like they were

the only people in the room.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

Danny and Lindsay smiled at each other.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_CHORUS:_

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Danny turned Lindsay again so her back was to his font and their hands were on her stomach.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

Danny placed a kiss on Lindsay's head

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"I can not wait until that happens to us." Danny whispered in her ear.

"Me nether."

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_And I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm goin' through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

Danny turned Lindsay around and kissed her again. "We really did make a miracle didn't we?"

Danny whispers in her ear as well.

"Yes we did babe."

The rest of the team was just standing there in confusion on how these two people can completely

block out that there were other's in the room.

They just stared each other in the eyes lovingly like there was nothing in the world but them.

**N/A: **You're still the one-Shania Twain.

I loved her first-Heartland


	2. Chapter 2

What love Brings

Chapter 2

**N/A: **_Last chapter- They just stared each other in the eyes lovingly like there was nothing in the_

_world but them._

Danny and Lindsay were in their own world until someone clearing their throat interrupting them. Both Lindsay and Danny turned to the group that was standing in the room.

"Can we help you with something guys?" Danny asked.

At that moment before anyone could get a word in thee was a knock on the door to the break room.

"Sorry to interrupt Detective Taylor, but there is someone here to see Mr. Messer"

"Thanks Connie."

Danny let go of Lindsay and started to walk toward reception, with Lindsay and the team on his heels.

"Hi how may I help you? My name is Danny Messer"

"Hi, I have a package for a Mrs. Messer."

Danny just looked at Lindsay and they gave each other a look then Lindsay came forward.

"That would be me. I am Lindsay Messer."

"The team just looked on in astonishment.

"Ok I just need you to sign here."

"Ok, do you know who it is from?"

"All I know is that it is from Montana."

"Ok thanks." Lindsay took the package from the deliver guy.

Lindsay headed toward the break room to open up the package that was sent to her from Montana. Lindsay sat down at one of the chairs at the table and Danny sat next to her.

"Hey babe, who is it from?"

"I think it may be from my parents."

"Well why don't you open it up and see."

"Ok, don't rush me."

Lindsay opened up the package and the first thing that she saw was a letter and this is what it said:

_Dear Lindsay,_

_We are sorry we could not make it down to celebrate your wedding, but I sent you something, Just call it mother's instinct. I just had a feeling you would need this soon. Love you a lot and miss you. Can not wait to see you again and meet our son-in-Law. Congratulations to the both of you and tell Danny your father and I say Hi._

_Lots of Love, _

_Mom & Dad_

_Xoxoxxo_

Lindsay turned toward Danny and started talking to him.

"Its from my parents, my mom said that she had a feeling that we will need what ever is in the package soon.

"Well why don't you open it and see what they sent you."

"Ok"

Lindsay opened the package and inside there was a purple baby blanket with butterflies on it.

Lindsay looked over at Danny.

"Babe what is it?"

Lindsay held up the blanket with a shocked look on her face.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yah Danny that is exactly what it is."

"How did she know?"

"Well in the letter she said it was mother's instinct."

"But how did she know about the color."

"Danny I really do not know, I am just as surprised as you are."

The rest of the team was just watching this interaction between Danny and Lindsay.

Mac decided to break things up because his last question was not answered. Mac raised his voice

to get everyone's attention especially Danny and Lindsay's.

"Can I have everyone's attention please; I would like to know what in the world is going on here."

As he said that he was looking toward Danny and Lindsay.

"I would really like some answers here."

"Mac I am so sorry, I was just so surprised I completely forgot that you guys were here." Lindsay

said.

"Lindsay that is fine, but I want answers from the both of you."

"Mac Lindsay and I have been married for three months and have been together for 9." Danny said

"Lindsay is this true?" Mac asked.

"Yes Mac."

"Then what is going on know with this package?'

"My mother sent us a baby blanket, but were are not sure how she knew, we just found out that am

pregnant today and the blanket is purple and we do not even know the sex of the baby yet. And in

her letter she just said it was mother's instinct."

"Well I think there are two congratulations in order and I think your mother is right about women's

instinct. Mother's do know best, most of the time. So I guess you know the sex already. I would

just double cheek." Mac said.

He went over and gave Lindsay a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went over and gave Danny a

hand sake.

"Guys why don't you come over to our place after shift to celebrity." Lindsay said.

"That would be great Lindsay, we will all be there." Stella said answering for the rest of them.

After everyone had left the break room Lindsay was still staring at the baby blanket.


End file.
